A programmable metallization cell (PMC), also known as a conductive bridge random access memory (CBRAM), is a two terminal resistive memory technology. The memory relies on reduction/oxidation (redox) reactions to form and dissolve a conductive filament. The state of the device is determined by the resistance across the two terminals. The existence of a filament between the terminals produces a low resistance state (LRS) while the absence of a filament (or presence of an incomplete filament) results in a high resistance state (HRS). More specifically, the memory switches from a low to a high resistive state (by disbanding or disrupting the filament) and from a high to a low resistive state (by reforming the filament) by applying voltages of different polarities to the electrodes to switch the state. Thus, a PMC can serve as a memory.